Mid-Summer Twin Telepathy
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Three scenes detailing a hot summer day for Zack and Cody.


**It's been a while since I've written for my favorite twins, but I've put them in a summer-themed fic! There's not really any semblance of a plot to this one. But my idea was to write hot scenes on a summer day, distinguished between morning, noon and night. So for those who want more Martin twins slash, read on!**

* * *

There was something about summer that ignited all the lazy impulses Cody managed to fight off during the school year. Waking up in the afternoon, and spending all day watching TV and playing video games was hardly his idea of a productive day, but that was just it. Summer was the time of year when responsibility faded into the background. He had two weeks off from his part-time job, and Zack's summer school class was being re-evaluated to better suit the student's levels, a.k.a. none of them were getting it, and the teacher was getting frustrated and high-tailed it off to Maui for two weeks. So both twins were left with nothing to do but enjoy the summer heat, and laze around all day. It wasn't something that Cody usually did, but it started taking on a charm of its own when he spent time with Zack.

It was eleven-thirty, the latest that Cody had ever waken up, including the mornings when he was sick, and continuously dragged himself out of bed in the middle of the night to throw up. Of course, Zack was still snoring away, his covers disheveled on the floor, surrounding his bed, and his limbs spread out in every direction. Thankfully the blinds were still closed, keeping the summer sunlight at bay, allowing Cody to stay tucked away in the darkness while his body slowly slipped out of slumber. He crossed the distance between his brother's bed and his own, and crawled on top of his twin.

Zack smacked his lips a couple times and shifted slightly, arms wrapping around his brother to hold him tight. Even in his sleep, Zack was affectionate, which never failed to surprise Cody, considering how loud and forward Zack was the grand majority of the time. There was something about this intimacy that tapped into Zack's gentle side, which Cody couldn't help but tease his brother about.

He planted a soft kiss to his brother's forehead, another one on his left cheek, then the right for good measure, before kissing Zack's lips. It was crazy how even the gentlest brush of their lips never failed to excite Cody's entire body. The smarter twin left another kiss on Zack's lips, slightly longer and with more pressure, taking advantage of his brother's open mouth so quietly roll his tongue around his brother's. In his somnolent state, Zack kissed back lazily, tongue following Cody's movements.

Cody smiled and kissed down Zack's chin, until he was leaving a trail across Zack's neck, paying particular attention to his twin's Adam's Apple. He loved the way Zack could become so vulnerable, mewling and whining for more. And as much fun as it was to tease Zack, Cody couldn't help but get swept up in the heat of these moments too.

His mouth continued its descent into Zack's armpits, where he licked and sucked at the smooth skin, just slightly musky from sweat and sleeping for a good nine hours. Cody seriously doubted there was anyone else in the world who could even come close to being so intoxicated by Zack's smell. He and his mom had constantly been on Zack's case about his hygiene for years, but after they started sharing baths and showers, Cody had been able to make sure every inch of Zack's body was washed clean. So when Cody's mouth explored all of Zack's body, he had no hesitation. In fact, his twin's natural musk kind of got him worked up, especially when it was at its morning freshness.

He crawled back and held his brother's feet in his hands, massaging them and watching the smile spread across Zack's face as his body shifted and he sunk a little deeper into the bed. Cody pulled his twin's feet together and took both big toes into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them. Zack's big toes were the most sensitive, which Cody had discovered one night when Zack pressed their bare feet together on the coffee table. Cody had thought his twin was just being playful, but Zack's toes continuously found their way to his own: footsie at the dinner table, foot massages during video game marathons. Once he finally got the message that Zack wanted attention ravished on his feet too, Cody found himself just as enthralled. He even made Zack come once just from sucking his toes.

Zack giggled, and his eyes slowly opened, the light in his expression suiting his bed-head. He wasn't emerged in his usual coolness, but Cody would never get tired of seeing this side of Zack either.

They kissed. Their tongues were slow, but the shared heat between their mouths was sweeping through them rapidly, Cody slowly rocking his hips forward against his brother's, and Zack's hand finding their way to Cody's butt to guide him in the action. Waking up with morning wood was nothing new to either twin.

Their mom was out at brunch with Mr. Moseby and some of the other hotel staff members, which meant that they were alone. There was no need to rush; they could take things slow and let their hands explore every inch of their still slightly sleepy bodies.

Both from the air-conditioner still being off, and the body heat they were sharing in the strong summer weather, they were already starting to sweat. They eased off each other's tank tops, and slid down their briefs down their legs, so that they were fully embracing one another completely naked.

Cody kissed and licked his way down Zack's body, bypassing his hard cock to take handfuls of his twin's bubble butt. He loved all of Zack's body, but there was something about his brother's butt that drove Cody crazy. Maybe it was the size, the perfect roundness of it, the way that pink pucker twitched when Cody ran his tongue around the rim, before easing it inside the tight space. And the way Zack writhed, kind of laughed, and groaned all in the same breath, had Cody rocking his own erection against the bed while he lavished kisses against his brother's hole.

And the tight heat that made Cody's dick feel like it was melting, the way Zack's entire body shook when a well-timed thrust hit against his brother's sweet spot, Cody could spend hours ravishing his brother's bubble butt, with his hands and mouth, before sinking deep inside him, bringing them both to orgasms that made their sweaty bodies tremble until Cody fell on top of his brother, and Zack rubbed his back. They were already exhausted, but definitely awake.

* * *

Even though the offer to join Cody in his bath was tempting, Zack couldn't help curling up against the comfort of his bed, begging for just five more minutes, which somehow turned into another hour of sleep. Once his body had decided it had enough sleep for one day, Zack dragged himself out of bed and hopped in the shower. It wasn't like Zack had an aversion to soap, or had some personal vendetta against scrubbing his body squeaky clean. But every minute that he spent in the shower, he felt like he could be doing something more fun. Bathing took up precious summer time, which he could not afford to lose. So after six minutes of washing, soaping and rinsing himself clean, Zack was clad in a tank top and shorts, and strolling into the living room, stopping in place when he saw Cody making lunch – in an apron.

He wasn't sure what it was about seeing Cody in his short white apron that got him going, but the fantasy of messing around with a chef filled his mind to full capacity every time he saw that fabric covering Cody's body. Actually, "covering" wasn't the right word, because it had been cut several inches from its original design so that it fell to the same length as Cody's smallest pair of shorts. And from the back, it was clear that Cody wasn't wearing a shirt, leaving plenty of skin open for Zack's gaze to roam across: along his twin's back, down those creamy smooth legs, and when Cody turned around, a perfectly hairless chest and two small pink nipples that were just begging to be teased.

Cody kept up the illusion, like he didn't know exactly what he was doing to Zack. How many times had they made out and going even further on the kitchen counter and table? Zack's tastebuds still tingled at the memory of the time he ate whipped cream from all over Cody's body.

While Cody went to work chopping fruits for a salad, Zack snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his twin's waist, wasting no time in kissing the back of Cody's neck.

"Stop," Cody giggled. "I have to concentrate."

Cody always said that. Zack knew enough to know that the last thing Cody wanted was for him to stop. And Cody had to know that Zack's sexual appetite was almost always insatiable. So Zack kept kissing Cody's neck, his shoulders, any patch of smooth skin his mouth could reach while his hands sunk lower to unbutton Cody's shorts. He pulled them down, along with Cody's tight white briefs, until his twin was naked under his apron. If there was ever a hotter fantasy, Zack didn't know what it was.

He guided Cody to hop up onto the counter, and Cody slowly lifted the hem of his apron, revealing the four and a half inch hard-on that made Zack lick his lips. He quickly took Cody's dick into his mouth and bobbed his head between his brother's legs, fondling his tight ball sack and feeling up his twin's smooth trembling thighs. When he looked up and saw Cody's face, eyes shut and mouth hanging open while a steady cadence of moans flowed from his soft pink lips, Zack increased his suction, desperately wanting to feel Cody's dick throbbing wildly in his mouth.

Just a couple minutes later, he had his wish, Cody taking fistfuls of his hair while he humped his twin's mouth furiously, filling Zack's mouth with his seed. Zack swallowed every drop. Normally, he would make a joke about Cody being way more delicious than any of the various foods he could whip up with one hand tied behind his back, but Zack was after an even more appetizing spot. He lifted Cody's legs off the counter, and pushed them up just enough to expose the tight hole that he dug his tongue into.

His own pucker twitched as he voraciously attacked Cody's entrance. There was no doubt that he loved being filled so fully when Cody thrust into him, but he would never get tired of his own dick being surrounded by the tight heat, and anal walls that squeezed his cock like a wet vicegrip. He ate out Cody's butt like he was starving, before climbing onto the counter and allowing Cody to ride him.

It was a breathtaking sight, watching Cody bounce up and down on his dick, his erection straining against the fabric of his apron. Their hands were locked together, fingers intertwined so Zack could support Cody, and Cody could quicken his pace. Then, when he knew Cody was comfortable enough, Zack started thrusting upward to meet Cody's downward motions, their rhythms almost instantly falling into sync, so that Zack could thrust against his twin's prostate _hard_.

When Cody's breaths grew heavy, and subsided into whispers and whimpers, Zack started thrusting up even harder, as he watched Cody's whole body shake, and his dick pulse under the apron, coating it with his seed. Zack fell over the edge seconds later, filling Cody up with his cum, eyes rolling to the back of his head and jaw going slack as his body turned over to the pleasure that ran all the way down to his curling toes. Cody took his time in pulling off, only to get on his hands and knees, Zack lapping up his seed from Cody's stretched hole, eating his own cum from his twin's entrance.

* * *

There were days when the heat was so unbearable that Zack and Cody couldn't go outside for more than ten minutes without drowning in their own sweat. The air conditioned comfort of the Tipton was just too good to give up. But when the harsh daylight turned into a bearable evening cool, the Martin twins loved sneaking onto the roof for a picnic.

It wasn't anything fancy. Cody packed little lunch boxes for them, filled with rice, chicken, scrambled eggs, and a few sweets. Luckily, Zack wasn't picky at all when it came to food, so making him something to eat was a fairly easy task. Besides, neither one of them was really focused on the food anyway. When they were up on that roof, it felt like they were away from the rest of the world. Mr. Moseby yelling at them not to run in his lobby, their mom scolding them for getting in trouble, all of the guests that complained about the "blond beasts" – everybody below them faded into the background. It was like the two of them entered their own private world. Maybe it was that feeling of shared solitude that allowed them to feel comfortable enough to kiss right there in the open.

Stretched out on the checkered picnic blanket, the twins kissed slowly, stripping each other until they were naked, the cool summer air enveloping their bodies. Limbs intertwined, and lips locked together, Zack and Cody started rocking their hard dicks together, gasping into their open-mouthed kisses while their cocks pulsated under the friction.

Their usual 69 had them lying side by side rather than on top of one another, neither one of them finding it difficult to bob his head between his twin's legs and take the whole dick into their mouth. While Zack was all about speed, taking it on like he was being challenged to see how fast he could blow Cody off, his twin was methodical, holding on when he got all the way to the base, then licking lower so he could suck on Zack's big sensitive balls.

In this position, their mouths ended up descending even lower, until they were spreading each other's butt cheeks, and plunging their tongues into each other's small pink puckers. Even though Cody took his time in blowing Zack, his adoration of his brother's big juicy butt never failed to send ecstasy surging through his system. His tongue was at its peak eagerness, rolling around the rim of Zack's entrance, dipping down to Zack's um-filled balls, before easing into the tight space that it knew so well.

Zack was just as aggressive, far too horny to be anything but. Sometimes he got so over-excited replacing his tongue with his fingers that he attacked Cody's prostate too strongly, and made his twin come before he wanted to. But he had learned to recognize the signs of Cody's impending orgasms, the way Cody's toes started to curl intermittently, and how his hips swayed back and forth like he was trying to stop his body form acting on its own accord. So he knew when to back off, let Cody lay back, and take control.

There was something thrilling about doing this outside, the familiar slapping of Zack's balls against Cody's butt, the way they held onto each other, sweat pooling between their bodies while they made out furiously. Cody had fistfuls of Zack's hair, his thin legs wrapped around his brother's waist, until inevitably, his hands traced down Zack's sweaty back and he was squeezing those melon-shaped butt cheeks he loved so much. Zack was even more aggressive up here, slamming into him purposefully harder to make Cody scream. Since nobody in the Tipton could hear them, Zack figured it was the perfect chance to make Cody whine and groan, and make all the noise he wanted. Up here, they were free.

And of course, Cody couldn't resist doing the same thing when he slid his dick inside Zack's hole. He even surprised himself with how hard he could pound Zack's butt, sitting up on his toes so that he was almost in a push-up position. He was far from being the athletic twin, but under the summer sun, rocking into Zack with enough rapidity to make both of their bodies shake from intense orgasms that had their minds reeling, he collapsed onto his brother completely exhausted.

Summer really was the best time of the year.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
